My lovely monster chapter 1
by Hwang Hee mi
Summary: Bagaimana jika orang yang selama ini ingin kau lupakan malah kembali datang di kehidupanmu.


MY LOVELY MONSTER PART 1

Cast : Sandara Park ( Dara 2NE1 )

Kwon Jiyong ( G-Dragon BIGBANG)

Park Bom ( Bom 2NE1 )

Choi Seunghyun ( TOP BIGBANG )

And Other

Dara's POV

Aaah segarnya sehabis mandi… ku rebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur yang empuk…. Hmmmm nyamannya… kutatap langit-langit kamar, lampu yang tergantung indah di tengah-tengah kamar hotel ini, yap aku sekarang ada di hotel di kota seoul, saat ini aku sedang mengikuti seminar selama 3 hari yang diadakan disini, tapi aku tidak sendiri, ada makhluk lain yang berada di tempat tidur lainnya dikamar ini, makhluk yang sedang cekikikan sendiri sambil memainkan ponselnya… uuh seolah-olah aku tak ada di dekatnya,,

Sperti tak peduli aku pun merentangkan dan menggerakkan kedua kaki dan tanganku, bertingkah seolah-olah berbaring di hamparan salju dan membentuk kupu-kupu… kulihat ponselku…diam tak bergeming, tak bergetar apalagi berbunyi…tidak seperti ponsel kepunyaan makhluk itu…aahhh ini terlalu sepiiii…..

"Boomie…" lirihku pada makhluk di seberang tempt tidurku…bukannya jawaban tapi yang kudengar lagi-lagi cekikikan yang terasa kecentilan,.

"Boomie…"

"BOOMIEEEEE…"aku bangkit dan berteriak ke arahnya

"APA? ADA APA DARA?" kulihat dia terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakanku… Rasakan, makanya jangan sibuk sendiri huh..

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…aku hanya menguji ketajaman pendengaranmu…"

"ah kau ini, aku kira ada apa" terlihat rengutan bibirnya ketika kulirik

"Bomiee…"rengekku padanya

"hmmm ada apa?" aish dia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya,,

"ponselmu berbunyi terus…. Kenapa ponselku tak berbunyi dari tadi?"kutatap ponsel pink ku berharap tatapanku dapat membuat ponsel ini berbunyi…

"ooohh mungkin pengaturannya ada yang salah tuh.."

"maksudku… tidak ada yang menghubungiku lewat ponsel ini…tak ada sms ataupun telpon"

Bukannya bersimpati tapi Boomie sialan itu malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menunjuk kearahku seolah-olah aku badut pasar malam yang sedang melawak…

Melihat hal itu akupun hanya bisa merengut kearahnya dan memberikan tatapan aku-tidak-sedang-ingin-bercanda kepadanya.

"oh maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu.." huh terlihat sekali dia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak kembali tertawa.

"makanya carilah seorang pacar Dara supaya penyakit bisu ponselmu segera sembuh hahahaha" aish dia tertawa lagi, dengan kesal kumiringkan tubuhku sehingga punggungku menghadap Boomi sialan itu..

"bicara dengan punggungku!" huh bukannya membantu tapi dia selalu menggodaku

.

..

…

….

…..

Bip bip bip

Wooaah akhirnya ponselku berbunyi… lumayan lah walau hanya sms…hmm dari siapa ya? Dengan penasaran tingkat tinggi kuambil ponselku dan kubaca inboxnya dan ternyata…

'Pelanggan Telkomsel YTH ini adalah layanan Telkomsel Call Me, pelanggan dengan nomor 08526684xxxx meminta anda untuk segera menghubunginya."

"BOOMIEEE…..!" seperti kesetanan aku menjerit namun ketika aku melompat dari tempat tidurku ternyata makhluk sialan itu telah berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi…gaaahhh aku kalah cepat…terdengar suara tertawa puasnya dari kamar mandi….aish dia ini sahabat atau musuhku sih? Selalu tak berada dipihakku..kalau saja ini bukan kamar hotel aku pasti sudah menjebol pintu kamar mandi itu dan menenggelamkan sahabat sialan itu di bak air, aissh menjengkelkan…yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menggedor pintu kamar mandi…

"BOOMIEE KELUAR KAU…"

"Aku tak salah Dara hahaha bukankah kau hahaha ingin ponselmu hahahaha berbunyi wuahahahaha" aish bocah ini bukannya minta maaf tapi terus tertawa…

"Kalau kau tidak keluar sekarang… aish jangan mempermainkan aku lagi Boomiee…kau yang menelponku sekarang kan?" dering ponselku berbunyi berkali-kali…aish pasti Boomiee

"tidak… kali ini bukan aku Dara…sumpah!"

"Awas kau kalau kau bohong…"kusambar ponselku di atas tempat tidur dan kulihat id pemanggilnya, oh ternyata Eun Hye..

"hallo Eun Hye"

"yak kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telpon dariku?"

"oo maaf Eun Hye aku tak dengar, ada apa?"

"apa kau ingat besok pesta pernikahan Shin Min Ah, aku ingin mengajakmu datang bersama besok, bagaimana? Bukankah kau belum ada pacar untuk bisa menemanimu besok?"

Waduh aku lupa kalau ada undangan pesta teman SMA ku besok, tapi apa tadi? Huh yakin sekali dia kalau aku belum juga punya pacar..tapi itu kenyataannya sih…Sandara Park kau begitu menyedihkan…

"Dara apa kau mendengarku?"

"ooh iya, maaf Eun Hye tapi tumben kau mengajakku? Bukankah seharusnya kau datang dengan jung il woo? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah putus?"

"sembarangan kau ini, il woo lagi tugas ke jepang jadi aku tak punya teman untuk pergi, jadi bagaimana?" entah mengapa ada perasaan kecewa ketika kudengar Eun Hye tidak putus dengan Il woo, karena kupikir Eun Hye akan senasib denganku, sama-sama jomblo..

"Maaf Eun hye aku tak bisa, saat ini aku sedang ikut seminar di Seoul, 3 hari aku disini sedangkan seminarnya baru besok dimulai…oiya kenapa tidak mengajak Gummy? Dia kan belum punya pacar" hahh senangnya ketika teringat masih ada yang belum punya pacar sepertiku hihihihi

"aish dia sudah punya pacar, aku sudah menghubunginya tadi" dan kebahagiaanku pun langsung runtuh seperti gedung WTC yang terkena bom teroris.

"B-benarkah? Siapa pacarnya? Apa teman kuliah kita?"

"entahlah aku juga belum pernah bertemu…kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi teman yang lain"

"oh ya baiklah, salam buat Min ah"

"oke, bye Dara"

"bye…"

BOM's POV

Tak ada lagi suara amukan Dara dari balik pintu, yang kudengar suara ia berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon, waahhh ada juga yang menelponnya hihihi…perlahan kubuka pintu dan keluar dari persembunyianku…tanpa suara aku menyelinap masuk kebawah selimut yang ada di tempat tidurku..untungnya kamar ini punya 2 tempat tidur kalau tidak dapat dipastikan Dara akan menendangku dari tempat tidur dan dengan sadisnya menyuruh aku tidur di lantai, walaupun bertubuh mungil tapi Dara seperti setan bila marah.. kuintip dia dari balik selimut hmmm ekspresi wajahnya berubah-ubah aneh, apa dia sedang sakit perut? OMG dia menatapku! Segera kututup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut, berharap dengan berbuat begitu akan menjadikan aku tidak terlihat olehnya,kudengar langkah kakinya mendekat kearahku…mati aku! Kuberitahu, Dara sangat mengerikan bila sedang marah…oh Tuhan tolong akuuu…eh kenapa dia malah memelukku? Dan apa ini? Dia menangis? Aku pun bangkit dan membuang selimut yang menutupi wajahku dan segera terlihat bahu mungil Dara yang sedang bergetar, akupun melepas pelukannya dan ya ampun matanya merah dan air mata membanjiri pipinya..

"Dara ada apa? Apa karena aku kau begini? maaf Dara aku hanya bercanda…" ooh sungguh aku lebih rela menerima teriakan dan amukannya daripada melihatnya menagis seperti ini..

"bukan ..bukan karenamu Boomiee…"kuusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, kutatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"cerita padaku…"

"Teman Kuliah ku akan menikah besok…..padahal ia baru bepacaran 6 bulan dengan calon suaminya itu…"aku diam bukan karena serius mendengar keluhannya tapi sedang berusaha untuk tidak berkomentar yang dapat membuatnya tambah sedih, oooh ya ampun Dara bukankah setiap orang akan menikah?

"dan ternyata teman ku yang lain yang selama ini kuketahui sama-sama jomblo sepertiku,saat ini sudah punya pacar…Boomiee sepertinya hanya aku yang belum punya pacar…." Diapun tertunduk dan air matanya mengalir lagi, biasanya aku akan tertawa ketika tau ternyata ia menangisi hal sesepele itu tapi ada rasa iba melihatnya saat ini… Dara orang yang kuat dan bila ada yang membuatnya menangis berarti hal itu sangat membebani atau menyakiti hatinya…akupun hanya bisa memeluknya, memberikan rasa aman..sekitar 5 menit kami tetap seperti ini…

"hey jangan khawatir, kau akan segera bertemu dengan pangeranmu…" ya hanya kalimat itu yang bisa ku lontarkan saat kulihat ia berhenti menangis

"tapi kapan Boomiee….aku sudah 28 tahun…kapan lagi aku akan menikah?" kulihat ia memasang wajah cemberutnya lagi yang berarti ia sudah merasa lebih baik.

"hey aku juga 28 tahun dan aku belum menikah" huh tak ingatkah dia kalau bukan hanya dia gadis berumur 28 tahun yang belum menikah?

"tapi kau sudah punya Seung hyun untuk kau jadikan calon suami…sedangkan aku? Jangankan calon suami atau pacar, orang yang dekat denganku saja tak ada, bahkan orang yang kusuka juga tak ada….boomie…" dan dia mulai merengek lagi

"kau saja yang masih terjebak dengan masa lalu hingga membuatmu susah menyukai orang lain..bukankah dulu ada Junki oppa, Rain oppa dan Jisuk oppa oh iya bahkan si Minhwan dan Wooyoung menyukaimu dan memintamu untuk jadi pacarmu? Tapi semua kau tolak dan menghindari mereka, bahkan dengan tak berperasaan kau blacklist nomor mereka di ponselmu" woah kukeluarkan semua unek-unekku selama ini..

"itu karena aku tidak merasa klik dengan mereka dan kau tau sendiri minhwan dan wooyoung jauh lebih muda dariku dan aku tak suka punya pacar yang lebih muda dariku" ooh Tuhan ternyata alasan itu lagi…ingin rasanya aku benturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena dengan begitu otak konsletnya bisa diperbaiki..

"itu hanya alasan!…. Bilang saja padaku kalau sampai sekarang kau masih berharap Yesung akan kembali padamu..OMG Dara ini sudah berlalu lebih dari 3 tahun dan kau tau itu!" dan kulihat dia hanya diam tertunduk seolah-olah mengiyakan semua perkataanku dan semua itu membuat keinginaku untuk membenturkan kepalanya di tembok menjadi 2x lipat.

"ya Bomie mungkin kau benar aku masih menunggu Yesung kembali, dan aku mencoba melupakannya akhir-akhir ini, kehidupanku harus berlanjutkan? tapi aku serius tidak suka berondong, kau tau itu dan…."duh mengapa nada bicaranya menggantung begini?

"dan…?"aku tau Dara akan mengucapkan sesuatu, yang sedikit keramat mungkin…

"dan aku minta tolong padamu…maukah kau mencarikan aku pacar" hahahaha OMG aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanya…seorang Dara meminta hal yang dianggapnya tabu? Hahaha….sejak aku kenal dia 4 tahun yang lalu dia sangat anti dengan perjodohan ataupun kencan buta dan sejenisnya, dan sekarang dengan tampang menyedihkan dia meminta hal itu padaku? Sepertinya dia sudah sangat putus asa..

"bomiee jangan tertawa…aku serius.." lihatlah sekarang ia merengut, membuat bibirnya menyaingi kemancungan hidungnya hahahaha

"oke Dara, aku akan bantu kau, tapi ingat jangan langsung menunjukkan rasa tak suka pada pertemuan pertama, kau harus mencoba mengenalnya lebih jauh, dan jangan lagi membalcklist nomor mereka, mengerti?" yaah aku tak mau gagal dalam mencarikan jodoh untuknya bila Dara masih bersikap seperti yang sudah-sudah..

"baiklah Bomie aku akan berusaha, asal jangan yang berondong…"aaah syarat itu lagi..

"oke akan kuusahakan.."kupeluk ia dengan erat untuk meyakinkannya

Dara's POV

Aku dan Bom memasuki aula tempat seminar dilaksanakan, belum banyak peserta yang datang sehingga mereka dapat menempati kursi di bagian paling depan. Aku dan Bom menyiapkan laptop masing-masing dimeja yang telah disediakan panitia. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berminat untuk mengikuti seminar ini, tapi karena bos YG menyuruhku apa boleh buat karena aku masih dan akan selalu membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. seminar tentang bimbingan teknis pembukuan dan lain sebagainya ini sangat tidak aku minati, tapi sebagai sekretaris aku harus serba bisa itu kata bos, padahal bila hanya diikuti oleh Bom yang juga sekretaris seharusnya sudah cukup tapi ya itu lah, semua perintah bos.

"hey Dara bersemangatlah…jangan memasang wajah cemberutmu…tersenyumlah…"ku dengar Bom berbisik di telingaku

"aku tak pernah suka materi ini Boomie…"

"maksudku tersenyumlah agar kau bisa tebar pesona dengan peserta yang lain..liat lah sekelilingmu.."akupun hanya tersenyum malas mendengar ucapannya yang ditambah kedipan genit mata besarnya.. tapi kuakui ia benar juga…dengan perlahan ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan hmmm anyak pria disini …tapi apa itu kebanyakan berwajah tua dengan perut buncit dan selebihnya terlihat jelas wajah-wajah brownis alias berondong manis…

"lihat yang dibelakang sana Dara…dia manis..dan disana oh disana juga.."seperti orang gila dia menunjuk kesana-sini, memalukan…

"dan terpampang jelas bahwa umurnya dibawah kita…" kulihat Bom mengerucutkan bibirnya,tampak wajah menyerah di sana dan dia kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ahh sepertinya dia merajuk…

Baru saja aku akan merayunya tiba-tiba pembawa acara mengumumkan bahwa seminar akan di mulai, dengan pembukaan dan sebagainya mungkin sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir 1 jam, huh membuatku mengantuk saja. Ketika aku berjuang melawan rasa kantukku tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang sepertinya tak asing bagiku, ia berdiri di depan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri tinggi, huh sangat berbanding terbalik denganku yang tak pernah berani berdiri didepan orang banyak. Ketika aku berpikir keras tentang siapa dia, mencoba menggali semua ingatanku tiba-tiba ia bersuara…

" selamat pagi semua… perkenalkan nama saya Kwon Jiyong, dan saya yang akan memberikan materi pertama di hari ini, semoga semua dapat mengikuti…"

Ji-jiyong? Aku terpekik kecil dan tubuhku menegang, kalau saja tanganku tidak segera menutup mulutku yang sedang menganga mungkin dapat dipastikan aku terlihat seperti orang yang tengah melihat setan. Ya setan, aku memang sedang melihat setan,oh akan kuralat aku bukan melihat setan tapi aku melihat MONSTER!

"Dara ada apa?" kurasakan lenganku diguncang oleh Bom,

"itu dia Boomie…Kwon Jiyong…si Monster…."

TBC


End file.
